


Jace Wayland's fantastic and very manly diary

by SofieChappell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, F/M, Gen, M/M, jace has a lot of feelings ok?, probably, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofieChappell/pseuds/SofieChappell
Summary: Jace Wayland's life is amazing. He is gorgeous, he's smart, he gets, like, so many girls. Nothing could ever go wrong.Now could it?//abandoned





	Jace Wayland's fantastic and very manly diary

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfic you are about to read is based on canon events.  
> The writer, however, is completely drunk.

_**Dear diary!** _

Another great Jace-day on its way! I woke up with a feeling that it's gonna be the day that I conquer the world and make it mandatory for Alec to only speak when he isn't being salty.

Oh, the world with a silent Alec would be such a great place.

This way he would be my silent bro, get it?

I'm so funny.

Anyway, turns out this feeling was just a seelie girl waking me up with a blowie. I can live with that.

***

Alec is being a buzzkill again. Oooh, we shouldn't do this, we should get approval for that, whatever. I'm Jace freakin' Wayland, I don't need anyone's permission to be fabulous while slaying demons.

"Besides, it's more fun to break the rules than to follow them."

Izzy is the best. She gets the fun way of life. The Lightwood way. I don't know whose genes Alec got.

Maybe he is the adopted one after all.

***

 _Making my way downtown_  
_Walking fast_  
_Faces pass_ _  
_ And I'm shifter-bound

The spring in my step is a perfect balance between joyful and sexy. Not that's anything unusual, everything I do has the perfect amount of sexy in it.

Such a shame mundanes have to go without the sight that's Jace Wayland with perfect hair and leather. Lots and lots of leather. It's a miracle that PETA didn't get on Clave's ass for that yet.

"Hey, can you watch where you're going?"

Woah. Hello there, you little ginger minx. Would you like you like to have a peak of my stele, if you know what I mean? You’ve got looks, I got stamina rune, what more can I say?

Get it together, you sex god, you.

But still, the stele thing is definitely on the table…

WAIT A SECOND.

"You have the Sight. How can I not know who you are?"

This is a completely valid question and the growl is pitched perfectly between a threat and a flirt. I'm a genius.

"Has that line seriously ever worked? Even once?"

 _Rude_.

Who do you think I am? I don't need lines. People love me at first sight. It's the natural order of things.

I’m just about to tell her exactly that when I hear IT.

"Jace!"

Hello darkness, my old parabatai… Better not to make him wait, his panties are twisted enough as it it.

At least I get to walk away from the rude hot ginger in style. I hope she looks at my ass the whole time. I hope she sees what rude people miss out on.

***

The operation is going absolutely fantastic. I’ve thrown around at three badass lines _and_ got all up close and personal with the shifter in their tight, tight dress.

And now I’m gonna stab said shifter right in their tummy.

I fucking love my life.

“Watch out!”

What? Why is that ginger minx here? How did she get in here? I know I’m completely irresistible, but _maybe_ she should have taken that into account before being rude.

***

She activated seraph’s blade. Who are you, you sexy thing?

Would like to ponder on this for a little longer, but alas, there are demons that need to be slain.

Hopefully all that work won’t ever make Jace a dull boy.

***

Another unbelievably sexy fight won. Now it’s time to get some answers from that fiery girl…

I look around.

Where is she? I have so many questions. Did she decided to go full Cinderella on my ass? I should have her know that I’m the only blonde beauty that always leaves the ball before midnight, although never alone. I do not appreciate not being Cinderella.

I have to find her. I need to get answers.

“Alec, you need to help me find the glass shoe.”

“The what?”

***

We located her, so it’s time for your weekly portion of _Prince Charming-Shadowhunter to the Rescue._

“No ‘thank you’ for saving your life?”

She’s blabbing something about some dots, but that doesn’t matter. She’s clearly about to faint. When she does, I’ll be right there for her. I’ll hold her in my strong arm and show off my masculine capabilities. She would love it if she was conscious. I’ll have to tell her when she wakes up. Now I just have to wait a few more seconds...

Yep. She’s fainting.

“I got you.”

I LOVE carrying women bride-style. They think it’s romantic. People around us think it’s romantic and very swoony. I get a little more biceps exercise than usual. Literally anyone wins.

***

I see Izzy is already wooing the girl. She has barely woken up! It’s just unladylike. Izzy should have known better.

Also I’m pretty sure I called dibs at some point, so that’s just disrespectful.

***

Why does Alec have to make a scene in front of a hot girl I’m trying to impress?

I’d never do that to him.

Is there a _Worst Parabatai of the Year_ contest that I’m not aware of? Is he running?

Who am I kidding, of course he’s running. He’s probably a defending champion, tenth year in a row or something.

***

Alone at last. Time to work that legendary _Jace-charm_. Nobody could ever resist it.

I’ll not fail today.

***

“I’m not interested in your supernatural fight club.”

Wow, rude. Again.

Also, unfortunately, we don’t have Brad Pitt loitering around. I wish we did. Angel, I wish we did so much.

Oh no, she’s crying now. What does one do with a sad-crying woman? I’m scared.

“Please, please, let me find her.”

“I’m the best chance you’ve got.” I’m such a playa, baby!

“I don’t even know you…”

Well, that’s no problem at all. We can go and get to know each other in any way you like. Fingers crossed it will be biblically.

***

We’re outside the Institute and she’s going to meet her friend.

Wow, she has a really cute friend. More nerd-cute than Baywatch-cute, but cute nonetheless. Where were all of those cute people hiding from the Angel’s gift to humanity that is Jace Wayland? I feel robbed.

I don’t have too much time to ponder on feeling robed since I spot a Circle member trying to jump Clary.

It’s my time to shine, even more than usual.

***

Aaaaand... he’s dead. Not that anyone expected anything else, of course.

I turn around and see Clary. Her friend is aggressively hugging her.

I have never understood hugging. Either make love to her like a man or keep a civilized distance. You can’t have both.

***

Why is everyone questioning my authority lately? It’s really, _really_ rude.

Y’all are lucky you’re cute.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd  
> technically even unalfa'd  
> follow me on tumblr @[sofiechappell](http://sofiechappell.tumblr.com)


End file.
